ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Games
"Wiki Games" fall into two categories - the wiki games that we play on chat, such as Truth or Dare, and online games that we share the links of and all become addicted to for a day. Here is a list of games we've played so far - feel free to add some that you think others might enjoy! Wiki Chat Games Truth or Dare We all play Truth or Dare on chat when we're bored; sometimes they're sensual questions, sometimes they're personal and sensitive questions, and no one seems to go for dares. MFK Marry, Fuck, Kill also known as MFK is a game some of us play late at night on chat together. It involves saying the names of three people, on the wiki or celebrities and having everyone on chat say which one they'd fuck, which one they'd marry, and which one they'd kill. It normally ended in laughs and no one was offended. The Emoticon Game This is a game that most of the users play. It was created by Nasia and Mark. After everything you say, you are required to have a specific emoticon afterwards. A common way of losing is typing too fast which ultimatley results in you failing. If you are away to long, and don't regularly contribute to the game, that will also result in you losing the game. The most common emoticon used in this game is Peter--> and we call this, "The Peter Game." Games We Play Online Pandemic II Introduced by Ellie on 13th April 2013, the whole point of Pandemic II is to create a virus, bacteria breed or parasite, and attempt to infect the entire world. By assisting your creation, either with symptoms, making it resistant to heat, cold, moisture and drugs or adjusting its transmissions, you make every continent suffer until everyone is wiped out. This game is enjoyed by several wiki users. * Link: http://pandemic2game.com/ House and House 2 These two horror games, both introduced by Ellie, were played by Tom, Joey and Shan. All three found it scary, the second one being the best, and full of unexpected jumpscares. In the game, you are a local citizen of a village exploring a house which holds the incident of the family all commiting suicide. You must survive the scares of every room (the ending one being the worst) and make it to the end, where a secret room is available to search if the entrance is found. * House 1 link: * House 2 link: http://jayisgames.com/games/the-house-2/ Slendytubbies A scary, kinda messed-up game was given to Shan, from Ellie, on their first Skype call. Slendytubbies is, obviously, a mixture of the classic horror game Slender and the rather-creepy childhood characters, the Tellytubbies. The player is in a forest, looking for Tellytubby custards whilst being stalked by this very screwed-up character, consisting of the purple Tellytubbies body and a man's screaming face in replacement of its own face. Full of not-very-scary jumpscares (there are the odd few scary ones), this game isn't the best in the world. * Download link: Slender One of the best horror games out there, this game is favorited by many users of the wiki, including Ellie, Tom and Joey. Slender takes place in a forest, where you are looking for eight notes with scribbly drawings. Whilst collecting the paper, you are being stalked by easily the creepiest creature ever - the Slenderman. When played in the dark. this game is terrifying. If the first night time mode is completed, two more are unlocked: the Daytime mode (I assume what happens in this one is obvious) and the $20 mode (I'll let you see that one for yourself.) * Download link: Find The Airport Simple game, about having to find your way to an airport. The aim of this is to go to the mapcrunch website and hide your location, click go and you land in a random place. You then have to try find your way to an airport to "head home". This game was introduced after Shan found a picture of it on facebook and became hooked on the game, she sent the link and picture to the others and then got the other hooked or addicted to the game. * Link: http://www.mapcrunch.com/ Epicmafia Epic Mafia is a live mafia site created in January of 2008. It is played real-time, using a live chatting and voting system. On 5 February 2010 Epic Mafia was upgraded to Epic Mafia 2.0. Epic Mafia was upgraded to Epic Mafia 3.0 on January 29th 2011. The game features three lobbies: Sandbox, which is an uncompetitive fun lobby. Training, which is a precursor to the Competitive lobby and which teaches the basic fundamentals of mafia before the player ventures on. Finally, the Competitive lobby which features a highly competitive trophy running system, with the top three players from each round taking home a gold, silver, and bronze trophy respectively. *Link: http://epicmafia.com/ Bgo (boardgame-online) Board Game Online is an incredibly weird multiplayer game. Encounter the Lolrus, Gandalf or get Rick Rolled! Enter the Deadly Pyramid or the Brothel. Buy a Time Travel Condom or an Explosive Sheep! Become a sneaky Assassin, an evil Necromancer or a righteous Paladin! Join the fun and play for free in your browser with friends or strangers! No account required. *Link: http://boardgame-online.com/ Category:Our Family Is Better Than Yours Wiki